With Reason
by BladesDeath
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATE ! BITxLEENA Well lets see, Bit's apart of a secrect organization, supposedly wanted for murder of a special someone of Toros's, the ZBC is evil and more. HIGHLY ORIGINAL! And lots of crazy twists so READ & REVIEW peeps!
1. Death be Not Proud

Hey there peeps, it's me _BladesDeath_ yet again to give my faithful readers another genius and amazingly good plotline. –I know, I amaze myself. Anywho, I have this all planned out so it will hopefully all fall in place by the ending. This story will have a similar opening the Dan Brown's _The Da Vinci's Code_ (which I have no ownership or profiting of) just to let you know.

**This is a New Century Fic... Bit an' crew will come in the middle of this chapter!!!**

**_Disclaimer:_** Party A (the author) does not entitle ownership to Party's B's (Tomy/Hasbro) Zoids, from now known as Creation A, or anything remotely related to Creation A. Party A only has justified ownership of Party A's brilliant/sexy character(s) that are made up from _his_/her mind having no relationship to Party B's Creation A. There will no be ownership/profit to Party A from using Party B's Creation A. This disclaimer has an unlimited time span to the end of time and thus being and meaning that this disclaimer will be in effect throughout the entire story of Party A's chapters utilizing Party B's Creation A which again Party A has no ownership of.

_Understand the disclaimer? Cause if ya don't, it actually makes sense..._

So here it is...

* * *

**Within Reason  
**

Prologue

_Beneath the city of hell,_

_Lies the power of the airship Sylvana,_

_The bringer of peace or the wrath of chaos,_

_Whoever controls her, will rain any attack back with the strength ten,_

_With only the small bits of clouds will stand against her,_

_And as the world watches with terror,_

_We will not see the outcome_

-The Germonik Scriptures

A zodian account

Footsteps could be heard deep within the prohibited cargo area as aging man knew his time was short. A world renowned zoids parts dealer, and equally renowned zoids mechanic, Keen Sharpten, was now playing game of hide and seek. And unfortunately, it was he who was the one who doing the hiding. Running down through the darkened silhouettes of massive zoids parts, the clicking his of echoing boots was his only give-away. The enlarged cargo area could have housed at least fifty zoids, but now, it housed unopened boxes and unfinished parts in the making. The cargo hold was a fortress upon itself having a think layer of steel reinforced concrete. With the cover of a moonlit night from the equally protective skylights, the darkness around him was now his salvation. That was...until the lights flashed on. -Momentarily blinding the old man's deep cerulean eyes with fear.

Running up to the back of the warehouse, Keen slammed his hand at the emergency security system activating and alerting the police. The lights immediately turned black to the dim red glow of the emergency flood lights; the only way out was slammed shut with a solid four inch steel door. –Burglary Confinement- to let any thief somewhat easily in, but definitely not out. It would be an agonizing twenty minutes before anyone would come and even a longer time before anyone could get in the fortified cargo area. Dashing behind several large crates filled with a couple 90mm laser Vulcan cannons, he listened for his assassin to come. Keen, being the stubborn old fool he always was, was not about to give up his life that easily. Driving his tired hands deep within his gray mechanics outfit, he quickly poured out whatever those pockets held.

'Let's see here, what have I got..." Looking down at his black T-shirt under an unzipped gray mechanics jacket, he felt up a screwdriver, some screws and bolts, a cell phone, and two wads of cash containing over ten thousands dollars each. 'Screwdriver yeah maybe... the screws and bolts are worthless... the cell will only give me away, and this person's definitely not looking for money..." He stuck the cash in his front left jacket pocket near his stomach. Looking down at his equally gray cargo pants, he touched an oversized monkey wrench, hammer, and a six in one standard issue Swiss utility knife.

Thinking his odds over, he looked around trying find anything else that might aid him in his quest for survival. Nothing... of use at all...

'What damn luck... I'm stuck hiding in a one-way-out area filled up with the best hi-tech zoid weapons in the world, to have to defend myself with the lowest tech of weapons... Damn those oversized zoid parts... I knew I should have been a _small_ arms dealer..."

But the only type of small fire arms fire he had was in his office. –A cool pair of Colt 1911 handguns. However, as for his surroundings, there wasn't an object around that could be much of a help, much less lift single-handily. And by the glance of his assassin from before, Keen just had the gut feeling his attacker was somehow prepared.

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

****

Flicking the lights on was a smart move to only frighten the victim as the blond–haired assassin moved silently through the metal floor with the leather moccasins not making a single sound. There would have plenty of time before the police came. And with a heat-scanning eyepiece covering over the right eye, finding the target would simply be following the mass of red heat. After that, the Taurus PT 9mm would finish the job. The mission was simple get in, get information, kill, and get out.

Upon reaching the Vulcan crates, the obvious image of his target readying a ploy made a simple smile on the blond assassin. Taking out a short five-inch blade along right arm and facing it outwards like a thief with his Taurus PT in the other, the blond approached the right-hand corner of the metal box. Before reaching the turn, some metal on metal noise caught attention to the left. Suddenly the old-man pounced from his hiding spot swinging his solid metal wrench straight down towards his attacker's head. But it was too late, the assassin caught the ploy and with the swift movements of crouching for added reaction time, the Taurus gun caught the swipe under the barrel hitting the metal barrier protecting the trigger. The old man was stunned. Grinning evilly, the professional pushed off the attack with a left-knifed-hand and punched the old man back leaving a noticeable gash across his gut before he could unleash his other weapon –a simple hammer. Unfortunately the ploy to throw the screws off into another direction trying to get this attacker unguarded failed. And now Keen was on the ground heaving heavy breaths as his body refused to move.

Tightly shutting his left eye, his hand clasped on his wound to somehow relieve the throbbing pain. Upon touching the wound he felt up something rectangular... something made of paper... something like cold hard cash...

'So money **is **the key to life...' He mentally thought showing a slight smile. But then again, even with the money protecting him, there was still the fact that the his assassin was right in front of him...

Then a clicking of a gun brought the old man back to reality. He was down sitting against the wall as his killer was about to shoot. There was no way to escape...

he had failed...

"I'll ask you again, where is it?" the gunman questioned

"Where's what?" he played along trying to buy some time

"Shut up!! You Bastard!!" a quick shot towards his target's arm made a bullet slice through "This is your last chance, tell me where it is and I'll spare your life"

Then the sudden realization hit him... he wasn't coming out of this one alive. Like the hymn of a childhood rhyme, his –no_ their_ carefully crafted lie that he prayed over and over he did not have to use... simply had to be used. The old man finally got his face into a serious and depressed look. The words rang out to him instructing him what to do "Only and if only someone threatens you under extreme moral and physical threat with living evidence are you to tell this lie..." A lie that was beyond a human's life that had to be practiced over and over again before the real secret was learned. With a desperate expression... the mouth, eyebrows, and even eyes... this lie had to be perfect... before location was revealed. ...a secret never to be exposed unless under tremendous chaos or hopefully never at all...

He began to tell...

"Nice... very nice... this is what exactly what the others two told me... my boss will be very pleased"

Keen's eyes widen in fear...

'What the HELL!! How did he know about the others!!!! There are only four of us who know the full secret and their names are extremely well guarded. If he kills the last person, the secret over the last thousand years will be lost forever!!'

"You looked shocked to hear to that information..." his assassin smiled

"And where exactly are you getting your information?" the old man spat out in rage...

"Wouldn't you like to know, but then again I have my orders..."

"Goodbye old man..."

A single shot rang out piercing his stomach...

"Your kind doesn't deserve to die instantly... so that's why I took the liberty not shoot your head or heart. You have approximately fifteen minutes before your blood fills up in your stomach and your digestive juices fill your organs.

...Death is painful... I know..."

With that she turned around walking away taking out a flat LCD from her belt. With a stylus, the name of the kill was entered with others.

ALEX XANDERS... killed

AKIRA ROSE... killed

-l-

KEEN SHARPTON... killed

With that answer, the next and final target was revealed...

Taking out an encrypted two-way radio, a signal for zoid to come by with a pre-programmed remote control device was activated. Immediately a loud explosion ruptured the building's think solid steel wall causing a small opening.

"See ya old man, and if ya didn't know, an expensive 400mm plasma cannon... I studied what your building could, and could not withstand..."

After that, the assassin left in a distinct feline zoid running away in the distance.

After a few moments of silence the old man collapsed over "Your first mistake... never a leave a kill unkilled... stupid naïve fool..." The old man reached for his cell phone and began dialing. There wasn't many people left for him to call.

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

**_The Next Day : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :_**

"Hey Jamie, tell me why we're all here at the New Hope ZBC HQ again" the blond whined casually putting up his hands behind his head. The entire Blitz Team were waiting for an extremely long time; now getting seriously impatient.

"That's the fifth time this hour..." Jamie sighed "We're her cause we need to register for Class S zoid battles."

"In addition..." Leena continued on for Jamie "...the ZBC just put out a new rule requiring all zoids fighting in sanctioned battles pilots to be fingerprinted."

"Why's that?"

"Because Bit Cloud..." Bit reluctantly turned behind him to see who was talking to him. "the ZBC simply wants to keep in check who is or has been in what zoid.

His aquamarine eyes went wide.

"And you are...?" the blue-eyed Fox pilot eyed

"T-Terry...? Terry Tango...?" the Zero pilot stuttered in disbelief

"In the flesh, Cloud, long time no see..." she beamed

Before the entire Blitz Team, stood a figure in her early twenties with her hand on her hip, partially dipping into a pocket of a tight red miniskirt accompanied by an exotic oversized white long sleeved shirt. –the sleeves opened out covering her petit hands. She had long soft white hair with an equally red headband with two main bangs, which were completely uneven. –one practically covering her face, while the other fell just above her piercing red eyes. Her footwear consisted of black boots.

Bit just stood there, as he knew the only reason why his long-time friend had come. While the stunned blond just stood in disbelief, the she walked up to him and quickly hugged the Zero pilot in friendly manner.

She paused before moving away from Bit's face...

"The time has come, left front pocket..." she quickly and dangerously said before letting go

"Well, well Bit... so you do have a sweetheart..." the mercenary grinned crossed armed against the wall. With a quick look to the pink haired Sniper pilot he could easily pick jealously signs. "Anyway, why don't cha introduce her to the team Cloud?"

"Uhh... yeah sure..." the blond hesitated coming out of his trance "Well, over there is our schizo-strategist Jamie, while the one leaning against the wall is Brad, our very own personal mercenary, Leena is the one who glaring us..." she immediately flushed red "...and the Blitz Team owner is uhh... unfortunately too busy to notice you. Bit looked over the Doc who flying a Raynos and Storm Sworder making "shooshes" and "buzzing" sounds.

"Yeah, his name's Doc" –very quickly stated

"Everyone, this my good 'ol friend Terry. She works with the Zoid Battle Commission." Bit finally sighed off relieved that the greetings we were done with.

"Anyway..." the black-haired strategist said "why would the ZBC want to keep a check on us pilots?" he questioned out of curiosity

"You're Jamie right?"

"Yeah...

"That's because we finally got smart. And just between you and me, yesterday, there three murders involving a zoid as the getaway. Famous zoid researchers, mechanics, and manufacturers like Keen Sharpton and Akira Rose were shot dead." Bit suddenly froze as he heard this "There were some fingerprints, but were not in the criminal database. And so the ZBC commissioner, who was already under pressure by the anti-zoid-sport-battling factions, decided that their pilots would be clean by submitting the pilots' prints just in case."

"All this for one case doesn't make any sense though..." the mercenary smoothly announced

"But for the future cases, it'll help, and keep zoid pilots under the law. Zoids are dangerous weapons and if the pilot isn't sane, then it becomes a threat for everyone."

"Well I'd better be off, I've already done my shift and I have an appointment I can't miss so I'll catch you later..." She waved off

"...see you later Bit..." She seductively said before blowing a kiss to the Zero pilot

Leena was by now on the edge of a rampage only knew only one way to blow it off. 'What a SLUT!!!' She furiously punched the metal wall leaving a sizable dent, amazing everyone with a fifty feet radius...

"Hey, what's her problem..." the blond trembled hiding behind to the Fox pilot cringing in complete fear

"I don't know Bit, but it's probably jealously" he flatly said

"...j-jealously?... ... ... ... ... nahhh"

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

**_Later that night : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :_**

"Man what a day!" Bit yawned after getting into into the main living area

"Tell me about it, it was first the long registration, then Leena's shopping spree, Brad's drooling disappearance to Starbucks, and finally the humiliation of carrying out a whining and yelling Doc out of Toy r' us zoid model section. –We needed four additional guys to help us out. And I'm just dead tired" the strategist slumped down on the couch looking over to Leena already channel surfing.

"What? It's not my fault... a girl needs her weekly shopping spree..." the pinked haired teammate defended

"And I... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... have no reason" Brad blanked out

-moment of silence-

"In any case, I'm just gonna hit the sack alright? Night everyone..." Bit waved off

After carefully locking the door, the blond immediately went for his left pocket of blue vest. As he stood there dumbfounded by the message she gave him, he suddenly had an ominous look and thought...

Glancing at the his clock, it read glared in the green digits of 11:06 'Great, that just leaves me about an hour of sleep' he sighed off...

After setting up his alarm he plopped himself on the bed and was asleep before he hit the pillow.

Beside his bed lay the note he read saying:

_-Bit-_

_There's trouble with the ZSA. Three are killed and you're the only one left. Meet me at the Necro Desert at 1 am tonight. Don't get anyone involved. There is a traitor in the alliance._

_Love,_

_-Terry_

**_Ouside New Helic City – ZBC Research base : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :_**

"Sir come take a look at this"

"Yeah what is it private?" the officer said coming closer to the dim lights and hum of the computer.

"According to our fingerprinting database, we've found the print that was identical to the scene of a murder.

"So why are you telling me... just send it off to the ZBC police department. There's no point to tell me..." he reasoned

"B-But s-sir" he stuttered "The fingerprint belonged to a zoid pilot 'cause of the regulations..."

"And..." the officer was getting quite impatient sipping from a cup of brown liquid

"...and it belongs to Bit Cloud sir..." he blurted out

He choked on the spilling the hot coffee on himself...

"SAY WHAT!! You mean the famous Bit Cloud, winner of the Cup, pilot of the Ultimate X, and is highly ranked as the best pilots on all of Zi!?!?!?" trying to wipe away the stain

"Yes sir, but that's not the strangest problem"

The officer looked stunned taking another sip

"You see, well, he uhh..."

The private pointed to the screen... as the officer choked yet again

"But the name looks like the wife of the Blitz Team owner.

"I know..." he glumly said

Bit Cloud, the star idol for every beginning zoid pilot, was now considered the prime suspect for the murder of Steven Toros's wife, who was currently the owner of the Blitz Team, which he was currently on. And the most troubling matter, the killer was living with them for over a year. The team knew nothing of it.

On the screen, read the computer's deduction:

_The fingerprints left at Sky Toros's murder match the ones of zoid pilot Bit Cloud  
_

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

-l-

* * *

Yay! What do ya know a cliffhanger! Man aren't I evil... Oh yeah here's the hair style of Terry looks like the hair style of the AI from .hack/twilight bracelet also known as .hack/dusk... (find a pic for yourself 'cause I couldn't find one)

Sylvana pronouced like 'sil-vona' (short "o")

BTW...Ican't freakken **indent** anymore!!! I used to do it by pressing spacebar but they took it off while the indent feature in quickedit doesn't work!! CURSE YOU FANFICTION .net !! Help Anyone?

Anywho, more to come so Read and **REVIEW!!!!!**

More Reviews = Faster updates – get it?!?!?

So yeah that's my first chap and more twists to come...

So until next time...

BladesDeath out...


	2. Among the Ranks

Lookie, lookie it's an update from your genius author : ) -silence ensues- WHAT!? No praise of thanks or even one applause!! Hmph... ungrateful mortals...

Anywho, expect more twists turns, serious drama followed by the usual/weird comic relief thing, to finally a well-crafted battle scene. Yeah... don't expect that to be in order... or the comic relief to be funny...

**RaiKinoshin: **Hey whatdaya know, that what's exactly what Bit's gonna do... wanna help out? And yes I am the pure essence of evil. Gwhahahhahahahahaha –hack –hack (unlike what Kaze Holimiion says)

**Kegger007:** !!!!! S-shhhhh!! You're ruining everything you fool!! –don't take that personally- -gags Kegger007 with a dirty sock and stuffs him into a closet- Stay in there until I reveal the part!! And thanks for the compliment... even more insane twists to come... btw you're good at catching stuff like that... -man I hope not many people read this-

**Cluck the Chickin** – Just out of curiosity, did you know you spelt "chickin" incorrectly? And so anywho, like I said to Kegger007 more insane twists to come... heh heh

**WingLiger496 – **Well if you insist... read and friggen REVIEW!! Have a nice day!

**Kaze Holimion **– Yeah, yeah, I already threw out a review –hope it smacks you in the face, heh heh- And you're not "that" evil... but wait a sec, if you're not evil and you say I have same the evilness like you... then I'm not that evil too... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (zooms out from a sky view and fades into blackness)

Yeah I know, there has been lots-o-authors who has taken the writing to the reviewers thing (zoids section) ...especially since Black Hole CO put his fic up, but hey, like it and plus interacting is what I live for –that's a lie, I live for **REVIEWS**!!! Um yeah...

**Disclaimer: **Hey look will I own Zoids and all its characters YAY! Now all I need is seemingly infinite amount of money before my payment date on the contract expires... until then I don't zoids... simple no?

* * *

****

**With Reason**

Among the Ranks

_New Helic City File: 0732 – Zoid Battle Commission – _Founded out of the now disbanded Guardian Force, the organization sought out to control all zoids from future wars. But in another generation, officials decided to use zoids as sporting events in way for pilots relieve stress and gain skill to help their _cause_. If anything should happen to disrupt the uneasy peace, the ZBC's would _persuade_ the teams and forces of their own to stop the disturbance to their power. Gaining an overwhelming power, Guyglos and Helic quickly submitted to the ZBC influence. Controlling no lands, but only power and authority; critics often accused the commissioner and his top officials as being tyrants. _"Who will guard the guards?"_ critics shouted. The ZBC swiftly silenced them. Even it though they are known for their divine justice it comes with a price of only the top to be in control –nothing will stand in their way. The only currently known "power" against the ZBC is a secret organization called the BlackDraft.

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

With the first sound of his alarm, the blond immediately slammed the "snooze" to then immediately turn it off. At this time of night, the Zero pilot could not afford to wake the others. No one needed to get involved. Taking the pillow off his face and throwing it off to the wall, he reluctantly stood up to his mirror.

'Hmph...hair messily spiked in all directions, face still sexy as ever, clothes...' he looked over to his dresser '...battle clothes will do...' Looking over in his closet, a dark blue duffel bag with his supplies laid waiting. Every member of the ZSA all had an immediate way to leave at a moment's notice if needed. Grabbing it and rummaging under his mattress he pulled out a short bladed katana (kadachi sword) –the signature weapon for all members. Taking it halfway out of it's sheath, the engraved letters of "scarlet tears" shimmered in the moonlight. And finally with the swish of his red and white battle jacket, he closed his door without giving it a second thought.

Coming across the kitchen, he smiled gleefully as he approached "the" cookies... taking out a wire cutter, Bit snipped the cord attached to the "electrified" jar and took every crumb. Finally, the blond got into the Schneider which he never did covert back to Zero after his last battle, and started to climb up.

"shhh... not now buddy..." trying to calm the lion's light roar and unexpectedness... "We'll hopefully be back before anyone notices..." he grinned...

Remotely opening the hanger, the offensive orange Liger ran out with the pilot not looking back to the home he left.

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Come on Liger, only ten more miles..." Bit encouraged shoving up the his zoid to a higher speed. His thoughts seemed to protrude meeting and letter of earlier today. 'Nothing could have penetrated the ZSA except the workings of a traitor'

"A traitor..." he said unknowingly out loud

Even though the blond knew most of the ZSA, there were still some he never met considering this was a secret world-wide organization to keep true peace. Not like the one of the ZBC. It was rare for a meeting to be held, and if it would, only a handful of people would come... some not bothering to come in fear of being captured or simply discovered. If little people about you in the sect, than the safer you were. But in the end, all members were still loyal until death –holding the secret that should never be released...

His thoughts suddenly stopped only to be stopped by a resisting organoid going forward... "Hey what's the matter partner... it only a little bit further up..." the pilot whined

But Schneider only made a challenging roar in response... not to his pilot, but to everyone around him. A squad of ten blips appeared on his scanners. Squinting for a closer look in the darkness, a line of white zoids stood in front of him under the moonlight.

"What the hell..."

Then a flash of white spotlights shined forth from the zoids.

"This is the ZBC police. Are you Bit Cloud of the Blitz Team?" the authoritative voice echoed throughout his cockpit...

"So what if I am?" He instinctively challenged

"You are hereby under arrest for the charges of a murder. Please get out of the cockpit with your hands up" voice said just like in the movies minus the word "cockpit"

"SAY WHAT!?!?!?!? What murder!?"

But the police squad, consisting of four Gordoses and six Command Wolves with their white moonlit armor, completely ignored the question. "This is your last chance, come out peacefully or we'll to use force...

"...or we'll have use force..." the blond mockingly mimicked repeating the exact phrase... "Anyway you've got the wrong guy, I didn't kill anyone okay, so I'm late for an appointment so I'll be seeing ya..." he started to move the upper-left of the line...

'Hmph, the ZBC _will _do anything to capture on of us...'

A shot from one the single 90mm barrel blasted the sand I front of him...

"I told you I didn't do anything!!!" Bit yelled out

"You've left us no choice... all forces disable that Liger!!"

"...oh shit..."

Six shots each from of the wolves sprayed the area where the Schneider unit once stood, as Bit nimbly jumped out the way to then suddenly receive two shots from both of his sides from the Gordoses standing as rear artillery. Busting out both of his side blades, aqua energy surged through the lifeless metal, as Bit charged forward at his attackers...

"This is only in self-defense, This is only in self-defense..." he murmured over and over again.

A charge forward with Liger's open blades, golden paws already staring to glow, and a red blazing glare, made for a frightening look in the dark. Two legs caught both sides of the blades, to a sudden golden flash across the main body of another swiftly made three Command wolves go down. As soon as Liger got composed once again, the spray of chain gun fire from the Gordoses, quickly got some dents into the system.

"You bastard!! Do know how much effort it takes to get bullets out!!"

A sudden charge towards the two closely packed Gordos with the other wolves shooting to no avail made for the perfect shot for a Buster Slash. His attack would be between the two heavily armored zoids. With blades coming from Liger's head pointing forward and the others stretching out, the fierce attack to the zoids made a direct hit.

! ! ! B U S T E R S L A S H ! ! !

A pounce forward made two deep gashes on either sides in the center frame immediately freezing the system causing them both to collapse to the ground. Glancing off toward the radar, the rest of the three wolves conveniently placed themselves in a tri-attack (delta) formation; the ZBC surrounded the fugitive in the center of a triangle with one front and two back off to his sides...

All three were edging closer, as they waited for the perfect chance to fire. Bit nervously stood his ground asking Liger if he had any ideas. A challenging growl was his response. Then without the front knowing, the two side wolves made a burst of fire at the same time, and as a sudden impulse from Liger, a simple low duck dodged the attack barely hitting every other in friendly fire. Bit took his chance and dashed forward dodging each shot fired in front. A pounce forward made his target dodge to the side, as liger lowered his head for another small pounce forward catching the wolf's underside. And with the circuit's power pushing to its known limit, a rush of energy snapped Liger's head back sending a flying wolf hurdling into another with the convenience of Bit's devil's luck.

And before the blond could react, the last wolf stood off at a point-blank range readying to fire at the main body. But before the wolf could fire, several other shots from a distance caught him off-guard and down to the unconsciousness.

A glance to the to the side, showed off a sleek light gray Koing Wolf having a distinct 90mm Twin Cannon mounted to its back. Several mortar shells hanging off from the legs, and coupled with some dumbfire rockets on head and in other regions of the body.

"Hey Bit..." the one and only Terry seductively announced popping up a vid screen "I wondered why you were late, so I guess I dropped by at the right moment..." she said with a cocky grin "...but aren't those ZBC zoids, why fight them...?" she said coming closer...

"Beats me Terr (short for Terry), but all I know is that there really is a traitor among our ranks. They that they said I'm under arrest or something like that for a murder... the only thing is that I didn't do anything..." he defended himself...

"Well they obviously want you 'cause someone leaked info that you're with the ZSA... that or you're lying and really a murderer..."

Bit's face faulted...

She smiled "Don't worry about I'll get off as it seriously doesn't matter whether you're a fugitive or not, cause in the main thing is that we're with the ZSA. We'll talk more later after we find cover, the ZBC spy sats should be picking up this area within a good ten minutes or so..."

"Wait a sec, how could possibly know that?"

"I'm _with_ the ZBC remember... or least spy, if you rather call it, so lets go, the ZBC should be detecting the frozen zoids right about now..."

"Yeah, yeah... lead the way..."

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

"Umm sir... are you sure you want to alert the Blitz Team right now?"

"Yeah private, hook me up with the owner..."

"B-but sir, it's the middle of the night and - "

"No! But's private, get the call with Dr. Toros...this kind of news belongs to him and he must be alerted to make sure the suspect's still there!"

The phone rang out in the middle of the night, specifically for Doc's private line. With the irritating noise protruding his ears, a pillow was thrown at the vid-machine, luckily or unluckily for Doc taking the call.

"Mr. Steven Toros...?" no one was there in front of the screen

"Umm... Dr. Toros...?"

"Yeah I'm here...do know what time it is young man? " he lazily stood in front of the screen picking his ears and rubbing his eyes...

"Yes, well were with the ZBC and-" the officier was never able to finish

"WHAT!?!? THE ZBC!?!?! COOOOOOOOL!!!! I LOVE ZOIDS!! How 'bout you?"

"Umm... yes sir, but that's-" he cut off again

"COOOOOOL!!!! I love them too!!! And ya know what I like more, zoid models!!! Weeeee!!" he began to do cartwheels in ecstasy. The officer sweat dropped 'this is the famous owner of the Blitz Team?'

"ooh, ooh, ooh... Can I have I a model of your Ultrasaurus pretty please... it's so cooooooooooool!!! I want it to have the Gravity Cannon package having the new four shot cannon instead of the original three, the landing deck on the back with a mysterious "H" from the ancient times, and have it contain with many, many, many, many, many, many, many other zoids models stored within it as guess what?! Real zoid models!!! So pretty please with a cherry on top?" he kneeled down folding his hands

"Well I uhh..."

"Come on I'll be a good Blitz Team owner I promise..." he pleaded...

"Fine, you'll get what you want, but let me tell you-"

"AWWW YEAH!!!!" Doc bounced up and down like a little kid doing a sad dance for age...

"Thanks a lot mister and send it over to the Blitz Team Complex in the Kamari Desert Sands!! See ya!" the gleeful Doc cut off the transmission...

The officer was pleased to give the small –wait a sec-

"uhh...sir what just happened?" the private called out

'Arrhhh... stupid, stupid, stupid...' "Call him again private..." he sighed putting his hands on his head bringing it left and right

"Umm... Dr. Toros?"

"Hey! Your that guy that's gonna give me an Ultrasaurus! Did it come yet cause I'm still waiting..." he said with the puppy eyes

He made a desperate look on how actually old he was...

"We're calling on new information of your wife's death... Sky Toros..."

Doc instantly became serious as his smiled turn into a look of confusion. The subject of his wife always brought out the worst in him. And nothing could ever change that.

"According to our database..." he continued taking Doc out of his trance "...some unknown fingerprints left at your wife's murder scene strangely matches one of your zoid pilots of the Blitz Team..."

Doc didn't flinch...his sad look of desperation was already too much...

"Bit Cloud's prints were found at the scene and want him in for... some questioning and we're asking you if you could make sure he still there when we get there... there should be a squad of ten zoids coming to pick him up. Right now he's our main suspect for the crime considering he was at the scene and never reported it us and-"

The transmission was cut...

All he knew was something was definitely not right and that he certainly wasn't getting his Ultrasaurus anytime soon...

* * *

**Next time on this fic:** Leena gets word of Bit's doing, Terry explains the situation, and what the HELL? Jack's apart of this fic already?!?!?! 

Well nice place to stop I guess... (no cliffhanger exactly) I thought it would have been longer than six and half pages of just story type, but sucks for you...

My writing in this chap also kinda lacked the skill I usually have, so don't consider this my greatest chap, but I **SWEAR** it'll get better!!! Please don't leave me... I live for reviews and reviews ONLY!! It gets me all warm and fuzzy inside when someone reviews... or just maybe more motivated to finish another chap...

**Another secret and twist will be revealed next chap and it's gooooood...**

So read an' **REVIEW** and no one (namely me) is gonna ring your doorbell with a giant axe behind my back for obvious reasons...

Until next time...

BladesDeath out...


End file.
